


Pinapple

by Kateri



Series: Fruit [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gibbs injures his arm Tim takes him home and investigates the fridge, and learns more than he wanted to about his boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinapple

McGee tried to contain his nervousness by talking as he made his way through Gibbs house toward the kitchen. No matter how many years he worked with the man Gibbs was still able to intimidate him just by breathing. Opening Gibbs fridge though he found his train of thought derailed.

"Uh Boss, you've got nothing but fish food and pineapple in here, a LOT of pineapple," McGee stated unable to tear his eyes away momentarily from all of the fruit in Gibbs's fridge. There was cut pineapple, whole pineapple, there was even pineapple rings, though the whole in the center was much larger than he was used to seeing.

"What's with all the pineapple Gibbs?" McGee found himself asking before his brain engaged.

"DiNozzo got tired of watermelon, now scram McGee," Gibbs barked.

McGee found himself freezing in place momentarily as his brain flashed back to last time Tony was on oxy and was only barely able to pull his gibbering mind away from it's train of thought because that way lay madness.

"Yes Boss, I'm on my way Boss," McGee practically shouted as he hurried out the door not thinking about Gibbs and DiNozzo and any fruit, most definitely not.

The End.. for now

**Author's Note:**

> Total crack fic that is a sequel to a crack fic.


End file.
